Fanciful Dreams
by Spoofty
Summary: One shot, my first fanfic ever and please feel free to review. Characters involved...Mainly Logan but also a little Jenine and Kylar.


-1**A/N: Ok this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction entry, just so you know it is a one shot. I think in my bio I said it would be a Jaz Parks thing but when I found out that the Night Angel Trilogy was already here my attention zeroed in since I've just recently finished the series. So here it is…please listen to the song 'One' by Apocalyptica when you read, that was the inspiration for this piece. Oh and I don't own any of this stuff….sadly D: ****ß**** the saddest face.**

The grand ballroom is a rather magnificent sight to behold. Especially when filled with all of the Cenarian nobles in all of their finery. It was a night of celebration, in honor of the royal heiress Jenine's marriage to Duke Logan Gyre. Couples joined and twirled gracefully across the marble floors, with the two always at the centre of the throng.

It was perfection. Slender women in the newest fashion looked radiant on the arms of their husbands, lovers, or friends. The food, exquisite; the company, pleasurable; and all rejoicing the prospect of a better future for the city and its people.

But happiness isn't something that always lasts…

Suddenly hundreds of guards burst into the ballroom. Something was horribly wrong…the men were in Cenarian uniform but instead of getting in a position to protect the royals from attack they started menacing people with swords and bludgeons. Slowly the nobles start to realize that a coup is in progress, those that ruined the celebration were soldiers of Khalidor.

The nobles are herded into the centre of the room, Logan and Jenine in the middle of the throng, and it's not long until a commanding officer of Khalidor gives his troops the order everyone had feared.

"The Godking wishes them dead….all of them."

With that he leaves the ballroom, trusting his men to massacre every noble without fail. After he is gone meisters seal the doors and block any windows that might provide escape. As one the soldiers start moving in on the cluster of people, swords raised and bodies tensed, ready to fight any resistance and cut down everyone in their reach.

Just as the first Khalidoran man started to swing his blade a being with unnatural features, completely black skin, and blue flames pouring out of its eyes dropped down the darkest recess of the ceiling. With a roar it slashed at the Khalidoran.

And the man fell, three tears in his throat spilling blood on the marble floor, he was dead before his face hit the ground. With a flurry of activity the strange being called the Night Angel savaged the soldiers. Kicking, hitting, and slashing at any man within reach. Before long the blade he carried, Retribution, was covered in gore. But the meisters started moving in on him, trying to stop this black specter.

Upon seeing this angel of death Logan gathered as many able bodied nobles as he could. They picked up whatever weapons the slain Khalidoran's had dropped and rushed the soldiers, their only thoughts on surviving the night and defending those they love.

Ladies screamed as some of the noblemen were cut down and soldiers pushed their way through the defenders. But the Khalidorans had failed to accomplish their orders. The Night Angel killed the meisters then helped the nobles destroy what soldiers were left. When the last men fell it was not only Khalidoran blood on the floor…the Cenarians had suffered casualties as well.

With a bow and a warning to flee Cenaria the Night Angel dashed out the door, his motives unknown. Logan watched him go, unsure what the future held for him for the first time in his life. However now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts…he went in search of his bride.

And find Jenine he did…her throat slashed and eyes glazed over. Blood soaked her white gown and pooled beneath her still beautiful form on the cold marble floor.

With a scream of pure pain Logan awoke. Only he was not in the ballroom, but in the hole…in the darkest part of the castle's dungeon. Gnash and Lily by his side…and Fin with his sinew rope, staring at him over the hole.


End file.
